The 76th
by Mil-Misty
Summary: Kat is the great granddaughter of Katniss Everdeen, but she hates it. So she brings back what Katniss fought to get rid of The Hunger Games, and everyone must listen to President Kat, when everything that was fought so hard to get rid of comes back, generations and years later. For the 76th Hunger Games, that's ten times harder than before...
1. Prologue

Hope you guys like this new story, will still update the others don't worry.

Kat listened in school, as they talked about the Hunger Games. Her full name Katniss Mellarky, after her Great Grandmother, but she felt like Kat it her better. Even though she almost looked just like her, the brown hair, the same eyes, while her brother had hair just like Peeta, or so she was told. She hated how they made the Hunger Games seem so bad, after all it was all districts 13's fault, the Capitol was just showing they were in control. She thought they were in the right, they had to show them somehow, and her Great Grandmother had to ruin it all! _I'll show them one day, I'll bring back the Hunger Games, just like they ended. Get word around here and there, and soon people will get on my side, and we will lead a revolt, and I will bring back the Hunger Games. _She thought, with a smirk on her face.

"Your so lucky that Katniss was your ancestor, and you look just like her, so pretty!" Megan the girl that always sits next to me says.

"Yeah, super lucky..." Kat said, people always told her how lucky she was, but she didn't think so. "By the way, I go by Kat you know?"

"You do, for how long?" Meagan asked.

"Since forever" I told her, I had told her a million times over, it was like people listened but they didn't really listen. They just saw Katniss the hero, not Kat. Her thoughts were interrupted when her teacher called out her name.

"And our lucky little Katniss over here is the ancestor of Katniss Everdeen" Kairn her teacher called out, she said it like everyone already didn't know. _Everyone knows. _Everyone clapped, smiled, and looked over at her, and everyone said

"Oh Katniss your are so lucky!"

or

"Katniss i'm so jealous of you!"

"It's Kat" I mumbled, people listened but they didn't hear. They just kept going and going, it was like I wasn't even Kat anymore, I was Katniss, I wasn't me. _You'll all see how lucky i'm going to be when I bring back the Hunger Games...Everything about it...I will be president Kat not Katniss, and people won't have any choice but to follow my lead. They will all see. The 76th Hunger Games will happen. And they will all have to not just listen...But hear. _


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Here's the first chapter, please follow, favorite, and review. You will be a AWESOME person!-Mil**

* * *

_Everyone heard the news, months after President Kat became president, she announced that the 76th Hunger Games would start. Everyone knew it was coming, after she re-did the districts. Parker her brother, is the game maker, no believed that he would do something like this, he was always so nice, just like Peeta. But a few times Kat had snapped at people, though they probably never thought she would do something like this. After all she was the great granddaughter of Katniss, who had fought to get rid of the Hunger Games. For nothing. Only for years later to it all go back to normal. District Twelve specially, even though most thought she would go easy since that was Katniss's home district, but she was harder on them than anyone. _

I grabbed my jacket, feeling the cold air of district twelve, I was still in a shock about what was happening, today was the day of the reaping, and I couldn't bare to see anyone I knew get picked. Specially my best friend, Rein. I didn't get to see him much anymore, he was too busy in the mine, which made me worry everyday. But this year it wasn't a normal reaping, this year people could protest and nominate someone else, but the tribute could deny. President Kat wanted to cause chaos, and see family's choose over other family members, let the town split, and let them never forget. Even though it wasn't a quarter quell, President Kat promised it would be special.

I felt in my pocket, where a mockingjay pin was placed, my mother said that it was a handy-down, even though President Kat tried to get rid of everything mockingjay, we had been able to hid our pin. Just like the one Katniss used to wear. Gold, Shiny, and beautiful.

"Hey, Alia!" I heard a familiar voice call, I turned to see Rein.

"Shouldn't you be in the mines?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I took a lunch break to see you!" He said with a smile. I shook my head, President Kat didn't allow breaks, she believe it was a waste of time.

"What if you get caught?" I asked him, "It wouldn't be worth it..."

"Don't be so sure, Alia" he said with a devious smile.

"But you get off early today, you can see me at the reaping" I told him. Instead of getting the whole day off, they only got half the day off on the day of the reaping.

"But I wanted to see you before the reaping...After all, everyone's name is it it only once" he told me. I looked away when he said that, because that wasn't true, because even though we had only been poor for a few months, it seemed that was just enough. "Alia, your name is only in it once, right?"

"I had too, President Kat believed we had defied her, because we...I spoke out against it the day she announced The Hunger Games..." I said, looking at my feet.

"And? She said she would spare your family just this once..."

"Yes, but...They took everything from us Rein...EVERYTHING, we have nothing now, until I entered my name more times, got some grain...I needed too, or we would of starved, and I couldn't do that to my family, it was my fault and I wasn't going to let Mera or Witt do that, they are only twelve and fourteen, Rein." I told him, and i dared to look up to see pity in his eyes.

"I would of done it for you, you know that?"

"Yes, that's why I didn't tell you till now, Rein" I said sighing.

"You should of, I would of had a better chance of winning-"

"Who says?" I asked with a smirk, which made him smile but we both knew that this was nothing to joke about, but if we didn't joke about it what else would we do? "What about you, how many times is your name in it?"

"Once, like we both promised it would stay as long as we were able as a tribute..." he said, a little bit of anger in his voice.

"I know I broke our promise, but I had too!" I told him, and that's when he hugged me, a long, tight hug until finally he let go, though I wished he hadn't.

"I have to go back to the mine before they realize i'm missing, I'll see you later!" He said with a wave and a smile.

"I'll see you after the reaping, okay?" I called, and he only nodded. _I hope_ I thought.

* * *

I was dressed in my nicest dress, which wasn't as nice as most since my family had lost everything. Taffy came onto the podium her orange smile bright, it was just like how we were told how the capitol dressed.

"Ok, this is soooo exciting, our first Hunger Games in years! Isn't this exciting people?" She called, but no one said anything. "Well, shall we start?" She asked, but again no answer. "Ok, let's start with the girls..." She said, she pulled out a small piece of paper and what seemed like ages finally said the name.

"Our first female tribute in years is...Alia Conner" she called, I shook my head, and felt like I almost passed out. "Don't be shy!" She called, and I slowly walked over, but before I could do anything, Rein called out.

"I protest!" He called, I could see the fear in his eyes. I shake my head, he has no one to replace me, there is nothing he can do.

"And who would you like to replace her?" Taffy asked, a evil smile on her face, clearly glad that some drama was happening for her.

"I-I...No one..." He said, I could barely see the hurt in his eyes, because my own eyes were tearing up.

"Very well, come up Aria Conner" she said, but I could barely see straight, and I felt a knot in my trout and I was close to break down crying.

"Alia!" Mera my younger twelve year old sister called, but I couldn't look over at her. I knew I would break down crying.

"Ok now for the boys..." Taffy said, with another smile. She paused a moment and than pulled out the white piece of paper. "Witt Conner" she called, I turned over to her and shook my head.

"No! Not him, you can't-"

"I volunteer!" A voice called, I looked over to see Rein.

"Rein" I whispered.

"Well hasn't this been interesting..." Taffy said, as Rein walked up, and she held our arms up high in the air. "Our first two Tributes in years, Alia Conner, and Rein Wilson!" Taffy called, I was sure my legs were shaking at this point. "You two lucky ducks" Taffy whispered to us, but we didn't feel lucky, the only thing to comfort me was that I would have Rein, but I knew only one of us would be making out alive.


	3. Chapter 2: I'll never be able to live

**Thanks for the comments guys, please remember to follow, favorite, and comment! -Mil 3**

* * *

We didn't get to say goodbye, the peacekeepers had us out the door before we could even say anything. I felt Rein's hand grab for mine, but I didn't feel like comfort right now, so before he could grab it I stood up, and headed for the dinning room on the train. There was a bunch of food prepared for us, rows and rows of it, but I wasn't hungry, how could I be? I'm going to my death for goodness sakes.

"You should eat something, all this food is for you and Rein after all" I heard the voice of Taffy behind me, and I turned my head to her.

"Not hungry..Too nervous" I told her.

"Oh don't be nervous dear, I'm sure-"

"Don't be nervous?! I'm going in with 24 other tributes, to my death!" I yelled, President Kat had decided that district 13 got to come back, so there was two other tributes to worry about.

"Well...Maybe you will-"

"What win? Well I can't, I can't let Rein die out there, he can take care of my family better than I can...I know he will" I told her.

"Well no one will need to take care of anyone's family, you will have all the money you will need, Alia" Taffy said, with a smile.

"I can't let him die out there, he would take care of me no matter what, now it's my turn"

"So if he would do anything for you, don't you think he has the same thought?" Taffy asked, I hadn't even thought about, so I knew I needed to talk to him. I walked back to Rein, where he was still sitting in his seat, looking out the window.

"We need to talk" I said out, flat.

"About what?" He asked, I walked over and sat across from him, I didn't understand why there was so many seats if there was only three of us. Rein, Taffy and me.

"Well..About Strategy.." I said, I didn't know how else to say it without just coming out and saying it.

"What strategy? We have no idea what we are doing in there, the best part is neither do any of the tributes" he said, not even looking away from his window. "We don't have a mentor, like they used to in the games.." He said, sighing.

"I know, but that's not exactly what I meant..." I said, and he finally looked at me.

"What do you mean than?" He asked.

"Well...If either of us are going to come out of this, I want it to be y-"

"Don't say that, Alia. We are both going to come out of this, the districts have rebelled once, we can-"

"What, pull out some more poisonous berries and eat them? That's not going to work again, Rein" I told him, sighing.

"I know, I know, but aren't there other ways?" He asked.

"No, it's happening again, and there is nothing any of us can do to stop it" I said. "So you are going to come out of that arena ALIVE" I told him, raising my voice the tiniest bit before storming off.

"Alia.." I heard him call after me but I didn't listen. I looked over to where a screen hung, they were showing the reaping. A few of the tributes stood out to me. In district 1 before anyone could pull out a name, a young woman about my age, protested. She offered up a young man, around the same age up. The whole thing seemed plan, clearly district 1 were still for the hunger games. The man was named Hunt, while the female who was reaped was named Avis. District two a skinny man was protested named Martin, and the woman was Lia. District four a man named Jax, and the girl volunteered with tears in her eyes was named Aliz. In district seven I only remembered the girl Clea. And from district thirteen a twelve year old girl Celina. I sigh, the poor girl had no chance, and no one even protested or volunteered.

"She might have a chance if she had a mentor.." I muttered, or maybe if she had been able to practice for this day, had known there would be a Hunger Games. I thought back to the day it had been announced

_There was a chilly breeze this morning, which was odd because it was right in the center of summer. Life had changed so much since President Kat had become President. My family had never had to worry about money, at least we still had some left from before she had been president. My father didn't get enough money in the mines, and the prices in the market were outrageous! I sighed, it was going to be a tough life but not as bad as they had had it years ago. _

_"Alia!" Rein called, luckily his family was doing pretty fine with money at the moment, only his dad needed to work._

_"Rein!" I said with a smile, and I walked up and hugged him, and he gave a strong hug back. _

_"Thought I would tell you first, President Kat wants to make a __announcement, she says it's important, she's even come to each district to tell everyone. District twelve is the first, which is a bit odd. Think she would start at thirteen.." He said with a shrug._

_"Do you think it's something bad?" I asked._

_"Probably not, i'm sure it's fine I mean how bad could it be?" He asked me, but I just had a gut feeling it was going to be bad. But I didn't say anything, and I went off to the square by myself, while Rein went off to tell his family. I took my place beside my own family, which had already found out from my father. _

_"District Twelve.." President Kat said her mike booming. "The home of my Great Grandmother, I thought this would be the...appropriate place to make this announcement" she said with a light, airy tone. "As President, this will be the biggest announcement I will ever make" she said with another pause. "The capitol and I are happy to announce the return of the Hunger Games, to show that we are still in power after years of being gone!" She said, looking as if she expected clapping, but everyone looked blank, as if they were shocked, until finally it hit us all and dread filled out face. I was the first to speak up, even though my family gave me a look, I couldn't help myself. _

_"No, Katniss has given us our freedom, we have welcomed you into office, but none of the districts will allow this to happen again, we are FREE" I yelled, no one seemed to back me up, but I kept going. "We will fight again, we won't let you rule us again, you might of tricked your way to the being president, but we will still fight! We have took the capitol and the President before, we will do it again!" I called, yet again no one backed me up, again. But I took one last move, I kissed my three fingers and held them up. President Kat's face was hot with fury, but her brother tapped her on the shoulder as if to say to calm down, and take one thing at a time. _

_"Take away everything they have, to show that the Capitol and I are in charge, and let that be a lesson to you all!" She called, her eyes baring into mine. "Take that as a warning, next time it will be you, or your family!" She said, eyes narrowed. And at that moment I realized what I had done, I had endangered my family, and now we have nothing, no money, I would have to be the one to take care of them. _

It couldn't be a coincidence that I was here now, and I knew everyone was thinking that back at home. I meant to die, that's why Rein has to be the one to live, because I was the first to protest and even if I become the first victor in forever, they will find a way to kill me. I'll never be safe..Ever...


	4. Chapter 3: The Capitol

Alia saw the capitol from the train, the city was huge, and re-built. There were flags in the air, most of them were red, which was the color that President Kat had claimed would be the capitols color. _The color of blood..._I thought, sighing. Taffy came in with a cup of tea, which smelt of honey and some herbs that I couldn't put a name too.

"This is for you Alia, I thought we could have some girl talk, since we have about a half an hour left" Taffy said with her bright smile, and setting the cup down by me.

"No thanks" I say.

"Come on Alia, you are going to have to drink something sooner or later" she said, grabbing my hand.

"I don't want any of this, I just want to be back in district twelve..." I told her, getting up and walking towards the rear of the train, but before I could Taffy stopped me.

"Oh, Alia before you go, you will be training with-"

"What do you mean? We all train together don't we?" I asked her.

"Oh no dear, not this Hunger Games. There are two separate buildings so you don't know what to expect from the other tributes" she told me. "You will be training with Hunt, Avis, Martin, Lia, Jax, Aliz, Clea, Celina, Mavrix, Colin, Bessy, Katen" she tells me, and I looked at her puzzled.

"And of course Rein right?" I ask her, but she shakes her head.

"No, no, some of the tributes from the same district aren't together" she tells me.

"District 1 and 2 are together!" I protested.

"I don't make the rules Alia" she tells me sternly.

"I know but...Never mind" I say, taking the cup of tea in front of me and finally taking a big drink. I burnt my tongue and mouth badly, not used to having such hot drinks like this, but I ignored it, I had had worse damage than that in my lifetime.

"Good, you finally took the tea, do you like it?" She asked. To be honest, it tasted weird I could taste the honey, and ginger which I had only had a couple of times before the whole hunger games things happened. But a lot of other flavors filled my mouth, I felt like I didn't even have enough time to taste them all.

"What's in it?" I asked her.

"Oh loads of stuff, I like my tea flavorful, just like everyone in the capital!" She says with a gleam. I look at it, like it is some part of the Hunger Games itself. It did represent it in a way, it represented the people who support it and what they have become. Not humans anymore, more like items. Fancy things like silk, and even this strange tea, it was all part of the hunger games.

"So do you like it?" She repeated.

"Uh...Well...Maybe if I knew what was in it..." I said, not wanting to offend Taffy by saying her tea tasted weird, even if I had offended her in so many ways already.

"Well lets see, Honey, Ginger, Milk of course, Cinnamon, Borase-" I had heard of most of these, all expect the last.

"Borase? What's that?"

"Oh it's a mutant plant that the capital made, it great for tea, tastes wonderful! It also gives you full energy, which we need here in the capital having to wear all this heavy clothing is tiring, you need your energy. I thought it would be a nice add to the tea, considering you are going to need your strength for what is coming" she said with a smile. I all of sudden didn't want the tea anymore, and I set the tea cup down quickly.

"I need to lay down for a minute..." I say, heading towards the small room in the train just for me.

"Oh but we have so much work to do, we are going to be arriving in the capital soon, and I wanted to talk about how to wow the crowd, of course with the help of your stylist! Something to really catch the crowds eye that will get you a ton of sponsors, I want you to be the most loved in the Hunger Games!"

"Why, so they can be even sadder when I die?" I asked her.

"Nonsense-"

"What about Rein, shouldn't you be helping him too?"

"He said he didn't want my help, and to come help you" she said with a little huff.

"Well he was smart than, but i'm afraid I don't want your help either" I say heading towards my room.

* * *

The air was cold, but smelt nice. Almost like perfume, which probably was the case, considering that everyone in the capitol wore it.

"Now this is our building, you will be staying here, and start training tomorrow, be ready!" She said with a smile.

"How?" I ask "I'm not even good with anything..."

"You will find something" Rein said with one of his charming smiles.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Uh, uh,uh you two aren't training together remember. That also means not sharing any if your secrets, you are going to have to make allies with the others now" she told us.

"No way, i'm not allying myself with anyone but Alia!" Rein protested.

"It will be fine, we will find each other in the arena, we might not get to train together but doesn't mean we can't be allies, right Taffy?" I asked one of my eyebrows raised at her.

"I guess...But that isn't any fun..." She said with a sigh, that almost sickened me.

"It isn't about fun..." I murmured. We walked into the building everything was white and red, with a little bit of black. _Red...The color of blood..._ I thought. Me and Rein's room were on opposite ends, and different schedules for breakfast, lunch, dinner and pretty much everything. We would hardly ever see each other. _So we have to make the most the time we have together..._


	5. Chapter 4: The Opening Ceremony

I woke up to a young girl in my room, I almost had forgotten where I was, but than I looked around realizing where I was.

"I am Megan" she says with a smile, "I am here to pick our her outfit for the opening ceremony!"

"Megan" I say, "average name for a capitol person" I tell her.

"Yes, yes, I get that a lot" she says with the same bright smile. "Now, being from district 13, you need something coal related, and I think I have the perfect often" she says pulling a black dress out that would go about to my knees, with a red fiery belt and red lace sleeves. "Of course the red stands for the fire the black for the co-"

"Not as odd as I thought for someone in the capitol" Megan seemed very odd to me, not Capitol like. I just now noticed that she didn't have much makeup on at all, some pink lipstick, with blue eye shadow, but besides that not much at all.

"Well, my family should of gone to the districts to tell you the truth, but Ka-President Kat saw my designer pieces and thought they were lovely, so here I am!" She says with a smile. "A Capitol girl"

"So, how do you feel about the Hunger Games?" I ask her, I couldn't help but to ask her.

"So, into the outfit you go!" She says, not responding. "Oh, and Taffy wanted you and Rein for breakfast right away, so hurry!"

"Rein will be eating with us?"

"Yes, don't get used to it though...It's only because of the opening ceremony" she tells me. "The crew for your makeup will come soon, after you eat, we are thinking a dark smokey eye, with red lipstick!" She says. I wasn't a fan of the red lipstick but I had to be honest it wouldn't be too bad. I was sure it was better than most.

I get into the dress, feeling it's uncomfortable lace, and the red scratchy underpart.

I come out, seeing Rein already there in a classy red and black outfit.

"You look nice" he says, but I say nothing back. I eat very little, and no one says anything at the table. Rein try's to make conversation but there is hardly every a reply, and when there is it doesn't come from me. Me makeup team comes in putting on all sorts of makeup, but does Megan's idea of the smokey eye, and the red lipstick. It all feels funny on my face, and my legs they were shaved and I had been washed down. There was no dirt at all on my body, and that was probably the weirdest part.

* * *

Our chariot was smoking black with fire on it. I climbed on awkwardly, and yet me and Rein hadn't said a word to each other, more like I hadn't said anything to him and he had given up on making conversation. Someone approaches us, a man not anyone I had remembered.

"Shame we don't get to train together, Aria" he says.

"And you are?" I ask him.

"Names Kace" he says with a smirk. "District 13"

"District-"

"District 12, I know" he says. He was also dressed in black, with grey probably for granite or something. "See you around 12" he says. I watched him as he went over to his chariot all the way, near the little girl named Celina, or twelve.

"Remember, just us" Rein says, referring to allies.

"Like you have to say it" I tell him, with a smile, which was probably the most I had said to him for awhile.

"Good" he says turning his head away. _Did he really think I would be allies with the first person who talked to me? _I thought. The opening started, and chariots started to go through, us being the second to last.

"And here is District 12, in gleaming outfits, they are the district of coal miners. Defiantly thought they would just be in coal miner suits, was not expecting such nice outfits!" The announcer announces. "Good job to there designers!" He says with a clap. "Though they are not the favorite, of course. Out next group has Kace, which is where I am pacing my bet. I think he will end up with the strongest alliance. Probably with Hunt and Avis, they would be the perfect group. I don't think anyone was expecting for District 13 to have such a strong tribute. Though they also have Celina, the twelve year old tribute, sweet and innocent, though I guess you never know what can happen in the arena!" He says with a hearty laugh. "Kace and Celina might we holding hands now, but I bet in the Arena he won't think twice about killing her"

I couldn't stand these awful words, thinking of Kace killing that girl frightened me, because I could almost see him stabbing a sword straight into her heart with death in his eyes. Nothing but a killer. _How could someone kill her? Her life has just begun... _I knew that there was nothing I could do, for Rein didn't want to be allies with anyone else, just us. And I knew that she would probably just slow us down, and end up getting killed anyway. But I couldn't shack the imagine of Kace killing her, it all seemed to real to be true.

I was so shook-en up by the end of the opening, I could hardly stand.

"Aria, you alright?" Rein whispered.

"I'm fine" I whispered back.

"I wonder what District 12 has to say!" the announcer laughs. "Gossiping back and fourth!" I look up to see the camera directly on us,and I looked straight into. I decided my best approach was to smile, and wave at the camera. I grabbed Rein's hand and held it up high in the air. "DISTRICT 12!" The announcer screamed, which make the crowd scream as well.

When we stopped I looked up at President Kat, to see hate and fiery in her eyes.

_Why? _I wondered. I followed her gaze to my chariot, I was confused at first and than realized when she was mad.

_The Fire_ that was the highlight of Katniss's outfits, having it on our chariot mad her mad. Her gaze was now on me, and it gave me enough time to mouth six little words.

_"It's better than a mockingjay"_ I was surely dead now.


	6. Chapter 5: Fighting Or Games

"What do you think you were doing?" Rein asked. His eyes looked like the fire that was behind us on the chariot.

"I don't know what you mean, I didn't have anything to do with the fire. I knew just as much as y-"

"Not that Aria, you know what I mean. You stared straight into President's Kat's eyes and you-you just-Uh! Why are you so difficult Aria?!" He yelled.

"Rein, wouldn't you rather fight than play her games?" I asked him.

"I would rather do what I have to to keep my family alive. So you can do whatever you want as long as you don't affect me!" He yelled storming off.

"Well wasn't that exciting!" Taffy said walking up to me and than looking around. "What's Reins problem?"

"Wait, didn't you see it?" I asked.

"The fire oh yes I di-"

"No, no not the fire what I said to President Kat in the circle..."

"Oh no the camera was off of you" Taffy said shrugging. "What did you say Aria?" She asked.

"Oh nothing important...Rein's still a little upset about the whole ordeal don't worry about it he will cool down" I said walking away.

"OH!" Taffy said with a bright happy cheer that almost made me want to be sick. "I almost forgot Megan wants to see you" she says with her smile. I nodded and started to walk towards the door out when Kace stepped in front of me.

"That was quite a performance you pulled out there twelve" he said with a smile.

"There was no performance, there was me and that was it!" I said stepping to the right trying to get away from him but it was like he knew what I was going to do and he stepped to the right with me. "I'm not done yet, twelve" his voice was so calm and soothing that I almost forgot that I was trying to get somewhere.

"Sorry but I can't afford your time right now, _thirteen_!" I said walking to the left but this time he didn't follow.

"Watch your back twelve" he called.

"What took you so long?" Megan asked me her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry got held up back there" I said, she was tapping her fingers very impatiently.

"It's fine it's fine" she said sighing. "Any way's I just wanted to say sorry for not warning you sooner about the flames figure it was better that way, wasn't sure if you would approve"

"So you did it anyway?" I asked.

"Yes but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, I wanted to talk to you about where I got the plans" she said with a smile.

"It was Cinna's design right?" I asked.

"Yes but I didn't just learn to copy it I found something!" She sounded excited and I could see a glimmer in her eyes. I now saw that there was a book in her hand that she handed me. I opened it slowly and started to look through it there was many pictures of Mockingjay's and different designs that fascinated me. "What is this?" I asked "is this yours?"

"No it was Cinna's it was all his ideas for Katniss. There was so many unused in there that I would like to use for you.."She said almost as if she was trailing off.

"Are you kidding me? I can't do that President Kat will surely kill me It will be the very thing that she kills!" I said.

"Maybe"

"That's all you have to say is 'maybe'?" I asked.

"Think about Aria you have a chance to give people the one thing that is bigger than fear...Hope..." She said looking into my eyes for awhile before looking away. "Any ways we'll talk later about your dress for the interview for now you have training to do. Good luck!" She said with a smile before walking away.

"I thought you were the one who said that fighting was better than playing the games" I heard a voice say.

"It's different Rein" I said looking at him "what I said was a small act of defiance this is so much more this is calling for another revolution!" I yelled.

"It's not any different Aria, I don't want to get involved because I can't handle it like you can.."

"What do you mean Rein you could handle it better than any-"

"Just think about it" He said.

"We shouldn't be here you know" I said tapping my fingers on the side of my pants. "We are supposed to be separate" all he did was shrug than walked away. We weren't on the best terms right now but I couldn't help it I went and ran over to him and I hugged him. "I miss you" I whispered to him digging my head into his shoulder.

"What do you mean I just saw you.."

"No I mean I miss how it used to be with us. I miss just being able to hang out all the time...When it was just us"

"It was never just us we had our family to care for...And it will never be just us again" he said pulling away and walking away. _He needs to win for his family and I need to win for mine...What do we do than...He's my best friend neither of us can die...We both have to survive._


End file.
